One shot: El instituto de un ¿cerezo?
by muecadetrapolinda
Summary: Que podria suceder cuando la chica problema se encuentra con un pendiente,que es de nada mas ni nada menos de un chico prodigio y este se muda a su instituto


One shot: El instituto de un ¿cerezo?

* * *

Hoy caminaba por la acera de mi casa, a cada paso que daba ,cada gente que pasaba a mi alrededor se alejaba de mí ,solo porque era la problemática de mi instituto, bueno faltar a clase casi todo el año no era para nada malo o ¿sí?, sé que tengo varias llamadas de atención del director y casi al peligro de expulsión ,oh!, ahora que me acuerdo no me presente me llamo Sakura Haruno cabellos rosado , claro como soy más rebelde tengo uno que otro mechones tintados de negro al cual cae con mi piel de porcelana y mis ojos jades brillantes con delineador negro alrededor de mis ojos dándole un toque coqueto y llamativo ,mi uniforme al cual consistía en camisa larga blanca lo cambie con unos toque negros ,mi corbata mal hecha y muy aflojado junto con un par de botones abiertos de mi camisa, una falda de color negro al que mi parecer era muy grande lo corte en modo de escaleras ,claro que siempre utilizo una licra que me tapa lo necesario, medias hasta mis rodillas que usualmente son de color blancas los llevo con decoraciones negras y rojas junto con mis botas de tacón chico, ah , olvidaba mi lindo pendiente que tenía en mi segundo agujero de mi oreja al cual tiene unas escrituras de "SA" ,era extraño ya que me lo encontré hace días mientras caminaba por el instituto ,y hablando del rey del gran Roma el instituto que se asoma.

-hola Sakura hace 5 días que no veíamos por aquí ¿Qué paso?¿porque te expulsaron?-pregunta mi mejor amiga Ino, es linda y atrae a varios chicos, claro que si me acerco se corren como el alma que lleva al diablo o ¿era al revés?, pero tanto que hacían promesas de protección para Ino ,salían como asustados gatitos.

-no se dice expulsaron ,se dice vacaciones temporales ,Ino-le digo mientras camino con mi maletín al hombro.

-se llamaría mejor : castigo-dice a modo de presentación con un micrófono, esperen de ¿Dónde demonios salió un micrófono? -vamos Ino-le digo mientras veía a los chicos espantarse al verme y salirse corriendo a sus clases, parece que los profesores me van a tener que pagar por asustar a sus alumnos para que valla a clases temprano.

-hai-me dice mientras hablaba de...tantas cosas que era difícil entender.

* * *

**Sasuke hist**

Genial papa quiere que valla al instituto cuando ¡NISIQUIERA LO NECESITO! Soy mejor en casi todo pero como ,dice mi madre :"para socializarte", como dice mi hermano mayor: "para buscar novia" y finalmente como dice mi padre :"para tener un futuro en la vida y no ser tan vago", si cuando dije que soy el mejor en todo, no bromeaba, por esa razón aunque tenga diecisiete años ,soy todo un prodigio y ya termine mi instituto pero quieren que de nuevo estudie ,bueno si se pregunta "¿Cómo es que no fui a la universidad?", fácil no me gustaría llamar la atención aun cuando sea un prodigio.

-Sasuke ya terminaste-pregunta mi hermano "querido", ahora estoy en el baño tomando una ducha. -ya mismo Ita-le digo en un tono divertido. –ja, ja que chistoso al que se le perdió su pendiente con el nombre inicial de "SA"-me dice detrás de la puerta yo solo le lanzo lo primero que agarre que resultó ser el jabón ,pero me acorde que la puerta está cerrada . -Itachi abre ,ya voy a salir-en eso itachi abre y el jabón le dio en la cara y yo sonrió mientras salgo del agua y con una toalla en cintura -no seas tonto ,itachi-le digo mientras camino a mi habitación

Me cambio con una camisa blanca con corbata y adornos rojos ,un pantalón negro ,zapatos negros ,mi cabello desordenado y bajo a donde la cocina viendo a mi hermano con mi mama al cual es hermosa ,ambos estaban desayunando.

-buenas-les digo mientras tomaba mi café con una tostada.

-buenas Sasuke/hermanito-dice ambos, claro que Ita estaba con una "extraña marca en su cara"¿que paso en su cara?,Sasuke sonrio burlon.

* * *

-parece que hay un alumno nuevo chicos ,espero que se lleven muy bien en especial las mujeres-dice un peliplateado ,mientras entraba Sasuke con un aire sexi, al cual suspiro fastidiado al ver a los chicos matándolo con la mirada y a las mujeres con corazones en sus ojos- primero di tu nombre y luego ve y siéntate con Sakura-dice.

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo diecisiete años ,espero llevarme bien -dijo con un pensamiento-#ojala que me traten bien#- termina de pensar para mirar al profesor preguntando con la mirada "¿me puedes decir quién es sakura ,piensa que no soy adivino?".

-¿qué esperas?, ah lo olvidaba ,la única diferente del aula es Sakura, por cierto soy Kaskashi-dice.

-ok-dice buscando con la mirada a la única "diferente", y le resbalo una gota de sudor cuando vio una mata rosada, la gota no fue por eso si no que enserio llamaba la atención y mucho ,se sentó en su lugar, al costado de esa hermosa cerezo (como lo apodo en ese instante Sasuke) –hola-dice seductor pero Sakura ni el ojo le dio- h-o-l-a dice tratando de llamando la atención mientras los alumnos cuchicheaban como "¿me parece que le está hablando?", "es un tonto "-oye -dice mientras pasaba su mano frente a su cara y de nuevo ni los pelos le miro.

-Sasuke hay algo que compartir-dice Kaskashi serio callando a todos en el proceso.

-no-dice Sasuke frio y mirando a "cerezo" de reojo. -sigamos con la clase-dice Kaskashi escribiendo en la pizarra. -eh notado algo interesante-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba el pendiente de Sakura.

* * *

** Receso...despues de dos semanas ** -¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Sasuke a Sakura cuando le detuvo agarrando su brazo. –a donde no te interesa-dice indiferente mientras trataba de quitárselo. -iré contigo-dice caminando hacia la salida arrastrando a una media sonrojada Sakura a fuera del salón.

* * *

-d-déjenme-susurra una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes, era molestada por unos chicos más grandes que ella. – no lo aremos jajajaja-se ríen los chicos. Sasuke y Sakura pasaban por allí ,al ver a la chica en problemas ,Sakura rompió el agarre de un tiro y fue a golpear a los chicos, Sasuke al ver que la chica iba a hacer también se unió , golpeando , arañando y moliendo a grandes golpes hasta dejarlos medios moribundos.

-estas ¿bien?-pregunta Sakura mientras caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa que dejo idiotizado a Sasuke ,pero la chica se escondió temerosa de que Sakura le haga daño ,al ver esto Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto y Sakura solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-no deberían hablar de algo que no conocen-dice mientras se iba pero la chica lo detuvo.

-¿porque la defiendes?-pregunta con un poco de miedo.

-aveces hay que defender y ayudar a la persona que amas-dice ahora si yéndose.

-espera-exclama Sasuke alcanzando a Sakura-te falto la recompensa-le dice mientras le daba un beso dulce ,tierno y largo.

* * *

**Sasuke pov** vale la pena venir aquí, al instituto de mi cerezo ,saben cómo fue que me enamore de ese ángel, fácil me costó una cachetada de parte de mi linda cerezo que me dejo doliendo por tres días ,eso me paso por ser un celoso ,pero estando con mi cerezo me hace olvidar de mi vida rutinaria y ¿saben qué? ,ahora va más seguido al instituto y ya casi ni pelea ,todos la estan aceptando tal como es, y claro un día me le declare y le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y ella acepto gustosamente con una mirada dulce ,algún día será la señora Uchiha con sus pequeños Uchihitas , quien iba imaginar que un pendiente con tu dos iniciales de mi nombre iba causar esto ,AMO A SAKURA HARUNO Y LO GRITARE SIEMPRE.

**Fin del Sasuke pov**

* * *

**Sakura pov**

Quien iba imaginar que me enamoraría de un hombre como Sasuke ,nadies, fue increíble estando a su lado , a su lado me siento segura de mi misma ,con él es todo diferente saben cómo fue que me enamore ,me cayó una maseta en la cabeza cuando pensaba el tema, solo por él, ago cosas que nunca imagine como ir a clases ,socializarme ,ya no más peleas con grados mayores porque ya tengo a alguien que me saque de esa oscuridad que era mi antigua vida por eso AMO A SASUKE UCHIHA.

**Fin del Sakura pov**

**….FIN… **

* * *

**Gracias por tu reviewe UZUMAKI-SAKI este es un regalo de parte mia y tambien , lei algunas historias tuyas , me encantaron espero que tambien te gusten las mias =) **


End file.
